The Frozen Warrior
by RexTheMighty
Summary: Bell runs into an unlit cave after the Minotaur accident. As he runs through he sees a book on a pedestal. He touches it, and his life changes as he sees a white haired woman before passing out. Powerful Bell! Pairing(s) Undecided! Ja Ne!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Is it wrong to pick up a girl in a dungeon. SO NO SUING ME!**

 _Betad: by Johnnyroggers248 and AssassinYeti4_

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip**_

(Cough and things like that)

Prologue

A white haired boy by the name of Bell Cranel could be seen cowering in the shadow of a large beast. This beast was a minotaur, a creature that belonged in levels far below. Definitely not on the second level. Bell was gripping his dagger tightly as he stared down the red eyed monstrosity that spelled out death itself. The day had started off so well, and now it had gone to hell.

 _ **Flashback**_

Bell woke up in the place Hestia and Bell called home. It wasn't much, it was merely a very run down church, but it was shelter none the less. It had a bathroom, a living room that acted as their bedroom, and a kitchen. Bell woke up on the couch with a small groan. He looked down to see his benefactor, Hestia, who was a small thing that had a very large chest. It was so big on her figure that she was asked on several occasions if they were silicon. She was laying next to him curled up very comfortably, as she had a look of content etched onto her tan face. But he knew he had to leave her comforting warmth to prepare whatever he had to make breakfast for them to start off the day for the both of them.

Bell managed to get out of Hestia's tight embrace without waking her, a feat that most men would think deserved a medal, and headed to the room they called the kitchen. In the room they had a magically powered fridge that held all their food, a small magically powered stove, and to top it off a sink that used a pump for water!

Bell looked inside of the white rectangular prism to see two eggs, a small amount of milk, a small slab of ham and a little bit of cheese. Bell sighed before grabbing the ingredients intending to make breakfast. He took out the eggs, the milk, and the cheese as he started to mix them with proficiency most men didn't have.

He quickly turned the knob on the stove, and the magic flared to life as fire started to heat up the concoction of scrambled eggs. Bell stared at the fire intensely. He had always held a form of dislike for it. He never knew why, he just did. It was just like his thoughts of the sun. He always disliked it all. It all seemed cold to him and ironically he always felt warm whenever it snowed. He never understood it, and never told anyone, not even Hestia. Now the weird thing he always felt was the warmth from being near people asin heat warmth, but it didn't seem to resonate from the sun or fire, yet ice and snow always did.

Bell turned when he heard a whine from behind him. He smiled at Hestia while he put two plates out for him and her, and dished out the eggs.

"Hmm, Bell-kun why'd you leave!" shouted Hestia with a pout as she dug into the scrambled egg she had in front of her.

"Someone has to make us breakfast Kami-sama, and I'll be heading out in a bit to the dungeon." spoke Bell with a happy-go-lucky attitude as he finished his eggs.

"Mou~ I'm off to the store then." spoke Hestia quickly as she tied her blue ribbon around her neck, and headed out. Before exiting she turned to Bell, and lunged at him wrapping him in a bear hug before detaching herself, and rushing off.

Yes, Hestia, a god, worked at the grocery store as a clerk. It allowed them to to actually eat daily, and if Bell could manage to make a bigger catch than usual they could have slightly more than usual. It was a life that worked for them. Now they did have some times in which they would be pressed for funds harder than others, but they managed.

Bell looked at the door as Hestia walked out, he looked around the room for a moment and then sighed. He promised himself at that moment to make his Familia a better one. He vowed he would, and with that Bell set off for the dungeon with a dagger, leather armor with a cloak, a small empty bag for the soul gems, a small waterskin, and a bag carrying a slice of meat.

Bell walked through the large town as he looked around the market area briefly noticing the tavern called the Benevolent Mistress before he walked towards the Tower of Babel to descend into the dungeon that lies beneath the city. Bell descended the stairs of the tower into the first floor. As he walked through the cave's entrance he drew his dagger in a reverse grip, and he sprinted through the halls trying to find monsters.

After several minutes he encountered several goblins with crude short swords that had jagged edges and were dull in certain sections of the blade. Bell tightened his grip on the hilt of his dagger before charging at the group from behind. He lunged at the first one silently as he quickly slit the creature's throat causing it to fall dead alerting the other two monsters of Bell's presence due to the thud of the creature's corpse. The goblins spun around, and gave a battle cry as they charged Bell. Bell quickly took several steps back, and dodged a slash from one of the goblins before he rolled under the creature and through its legs Bell quickly turned as he slashed the goblin's legs. He managed to cut the tendon on both legs that were keeping the goblin upright, and thus leading to the goblin falling and flopping about like a fish out of water.

Bell turned just as the other goblin swung its blade piercing the flimsy leather armor Bell wore. Bell felt liquid drip down from his arm as he saw the blade lightly embedded in his shoulder. It hurt, but he could easily deal with the small slash on his left shoulder. Capitalizing on the beast's stumbling due to the effort said goblin used to reme the blade from Bell's shoulder, the boy lunged ramming his good shoulder into the beast's stomach.

The goblin landed on its back, and dropped its short sword. Bell quickly grabbed the crude single sided blade and slashed at the goblin leaving the blade halfway in the creature's neck as blood seeped out of the large wound, and blood began to seep out of the creature's mouth. Bell saw the creature's eyes go still followed with its flailing body, and so he turned to the goblin who was still trying in vain to stand, and threw the dagger into the creature's throat. The green skinned creature had some blood foam at the mouth before the soul of the creature left its eyes.

Bell sighed before retrieving his dagger and wiped the blood off on the cloak he wore. He then began to carve the goblins in the chest area in search of their soul crystals. Bell got all three small pieces in five minutes and put them in his small pouch. With that done he began walking through the halls once more. He encountered a total of fifteen other goblins with two kobolds on the Beggining Road making a grand total of twenty small soul crystals that were about the size of the boy's pinky and glowed a very dull purplish pink that seemed to flicker black every few moments. Several minutes later and Bell Cranel found the stairs down to the second floor.

 _ **And We're Back**_

Bell was sitting up against the wall as he felt the hot breath from the humanoid bull on his face. Red eyes glared into his own equally red eyes. The beast raised its fist and drew it back. Thinking quickly, Bell rolled out of the way just as the fist impacted where he once was, leaving a crater in his place. The creature howled in pain as Bell was painted crimson.

Bell looked to see a lithe blonde female warrior clad in iron with a bloodied blade in hand. The golden haired girl had her sword extended to the upper right as she had just swung. The minotaur turned while swinging his fist as the blonde girl ducked under the swing, and slashed at the beast's chest. The minotaur fell down against the wall as blood soaked from the long gash across its chest. The woman took one more swing before the beast's red eyes lost their luster.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman to Bell who stared at her with wide eyes. He nodded without thinking before sprinting off in a random direction leaving everyone's favorite airhead confused.

Bell was running through the halls with jumbled thoughts as he didn't notice a hole in the wall that he ran through. He kept on running, not noticing the lights that began to dim before he came upon a small stone pedestal with an open book that had an eerie light upon it. He looked around looking for an owner. He even called out to see if anyone was near. Shrugging, he walked forward, and glanced at the blank page. Intrigued he touched the book, instantly he heard a voice.

"What do you seek?" asked the ominous voice inside of his head. Bell thought for a long moment before deciding.

"I wish to be strong enough to make my Kami-sama have a better life, a life she deserves for all the kindness she has given me." spoke Bell without a second thought.

"What would you do for that power?" asked the voice.

"Whatever it took." spoke Bell without hesitation.

"What is magic to you?"

"Magic….magic is power." responded the white haired boy.

"What is magic to you." stated the voice more than questioned.

"Magic is soothing. It allows one to survive, yet takes lives just as easily. It is devastating yet healing." spoke the boy after a moment of thought.

"And what type of magic would you use, good or bad?" asked the voice with intrigue present in its voice.

"Magic is neither good nor bad. It is not sentient. There is only intention behind the one using it. Magic is like a weapon, it in itself is neither good nor evil." spoke Bell.

"You are the thirteenth person to enter here, yet the first to answer correctly. Think hard on what you want the magic to do, and it shall be done." whispered the voice as it faded with a sudden chilling wind.

Bell thought on the one thing he wanted, to make Hestia happy and to keep her warm. Moments later Bell passed out without seeing the tall black haired beauty who had her hair styled in a hime fashion. She had full crimson lips, and bright alabaster eyes. She smiled as she picked the boy up.

"I will be watching you Bell-kun." whispered the woman as they both disappeared in a flash of white, only to reappear in the church. The woman placed Bell down as he opened his eyes slightly to see the woman.

"Who….are….you?" Bell asked as he started to drift off again.

"I am Shi-" began the woman before the boy passed out again.

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry if you all are reading this and getting pissed at me for not uploading the next Naruto chapter. Truth is I'm stumped. I just can't move passed where I'm currently at, so until the block of writing-ness passes I will be updating this, and then do this and The Silent Alpha sporadically. Also this might be a harem story, but I'm still deciding on it, so pm me or leave a review giving ideas for the story, who and how many you want in Bell's harem (or one girl is chill too). Anyways Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Is it wrong to pick up a girl in a dungeon. SO NO SUING ME!**

 _Betad: by Johnnyroggers248_

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip, Spells/Skills**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter One: The Wind

Bell opened up his eyes as he lied on the couch. He propped himself up, and looked around trying to figure out how he got here. He tried thinking back to what happened, and he vividly remembered encountering a minotaur, being saved then running away after he saw his savior's face. After that his memories became very hazy. He had a vague memory of going into a dark cave and seeing a book, but it was very difficult to remember what happened after he saw the book.

Releasing a sigh Bell got off the couch, and gave himself a once over. He then remembered his pouch, and swiftly checked. He sighed in relief that he had the pouch, but then released a frustrated huff as he had not filled his quota for today. Bell looked outside to see it was barely midday making him slightly relieved as he set out of the church once more at a very quick pace, only this time he was eating the slab of meat he had saved for lunch. He looked around noticing how busy the streets were this time around compared to his earlier run through town.

While looking around his mind began to drift back to the blonde haired woman who saved him. He blushed slightly when he remembered the way her armor hugged her curves, and seemed to accentuate certain areas (cough) (cough) (cough that sounds oddly similar to breasts) (cough)(cough).

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he chose to trudge on. He entered the dungeon once more, but this time much more cautiously as he kept his eyes and ears open in case another minotaur wanted to say hi again. Bell walked on the road of beginnings, which surprisingly had no monsters, or even other adventurers on it. As Bell walked forward he saw a small group of five approaching. Bell instantly stiffened as he recognized the female with bright blonde hair. Bell was about to turn around, but oddly found his body didn't want to. He gritted his teeth as he made up his mind, and started to approach the already approaching group who had yet to notice him.

"I still can't believe that tomato boy. I mean seriously he was trying to fight a minotaur at his level! He must have been a stupid tomato!" shouted a grey wolf looking man as Bell stopped. He felt his hands tighten into a fist as rage began to boil.

"Bete! Just because someone is stupid doesn't give you the right to go around shouting that!" shouted a chocolate haired woman with a relatively small chest who turned to the grey haired man.

"Besides Bete, it's our fault that the minotaur got out from the fifteenth floor." spoke a female green haired elf.

"So, he's probably a stupid newbie adventurer who can't even tell the difference between a goblin and a kobold." shouted the wolf man once more.

Bell felt his rage boil over, before he calmed down slightly. He walked away muttering to himself comforting words as he took the long way to the second floor. Unnoticed by him the ground beneath where he once stood was stained white with ice and every step he took painted the group the same color, and a certain blonde managed to catch a glimpse of him before he disappeared around a corner.

Bell kept clenching and unclenching his fist as he then started to run with tears in his eyes, and gritted teeth.

'Why does everyone always see me as weak. It's just like when I wanted to join a familia!' shouted Bell in his head.

'You want power?' whispered a voice in his head faintly.

Bell looked around as he kept hearing the voice whisper it through the wind. Bell snapped his head around and saw a blur of black before he stopped looking around.

"Do you want power?" asked a voice behind him.

"Yes." spoke Bell calmly without turning as he feared if he turned the person the voice belonged to would disappear.

"Then accept the pain, you are who you are..." whispered the voice as it trailed off.

Bell looked around while still wondering exactly what the voice meant before he noticed he had three angry kobolds in front of him and five goblins behind. Bell had his mind racing as the three red skinned lizard like creatures who were wielding axes encroached upon him while the goblins slowly trudged forward.

Bell had only ever fought six monsters on his own, and those were all goblins, then realizing this would be one way to prove himself, he steeled his nerves before drawing his dagger and holding it in the reverse grip style. He got into a crouch before charging at the kobolds. Sensing him about to charge the kobolds charged right before him with surprising speed.

One kobold swung from the upper left while the other two swung lower left and from the right respectively. Thinking fast Bell lunged to the right evading the three potentially fatal strikes before he slashed at the front kobold's wrist cutting the tendon, and making the beast drop its axe. Bell managed to grab the axe and embed it into the kobold's skull before the axe hit the ground.

Ripping the axe from the creature's head he narrowly dodged a slash from a crude sword. Bell deflected another slash from a different goblin before lashing out with his dagger slashing the goblin across the chest earning a blood curdling howl from the goblin. The goblin stumbled back before snarling, and charging as his leather armor was being stained. Bell brought up the axe to block, and stopped the attack, but another goblin swung down hitting him in the back with a club. Bell went flying to the right.

He stood up with a huff as he felt angry for letting himself be hit like that. His vision began to tint slightly blue as his ruby red eyes turned to an icy blue. The monsters around him felt a drop in the temperature, and took a step back in fear.

"I will not falter." whispered Bell to himself as he threw the axe in hand at a goblin. The goblin tried to dodge but the axe found solace in the creature's leg distracting it and the others as Bell had closed the distance.

Bell weaved in and out of the creatures slashing several tendons or vitals on their bodies as he flew in between each, and every one of them. None of the creatures seemed to notice Bell due to both the small time elapsed in Bell's attacks and the pain they felt from the small dagger.

Bell finally turned, and looked at the monsters he had just cut. They all looked at him before blood sprayed out from dozens of lacerations. The monsters fell to the ground with a dull thud. The blood suddenly began to steadily decrease as crimson ice formed over the wounds closing them up. The monsters looked maimed, as if a wild beast had shredded them. They also began to take a slight blue tint as the ice continued to spread before the bodies shattered into ice crystals leaving behind the soul crystals for Bell to collect. He couldn't feel it, but his face wore a wide grin.

"I'm one step closer." spoke Bell as he approached the crystals, and collected them, although wondering why they froze over.

He collected the eight crystals, and put them in his pouch while also disregarding the ice as a random anomaly. He looked back up, and began walking in a random direction away from the stairs that lead down to the second floor. The rest of the day went by uneventfully as Bell barely filled his quota, and started to head back.

He got to the building in which he would trade the crystals for money. He walked in and looked around before he saw a brown haired green eyed elf, and he smiled.

"Eina-san!" shouted Bell with a wide grin as he walked towards the clerk who perked up slightly at the sight of him.

"Hi Bell-kun, how was the dungeon today?" asked Eina politely with a smile as Bell pulled the pouch of crystals out, and gave them to Eina.

"It was fine, but I encountered a minotaur." spoke Bell.

"A minotaur! Are you alright Bell-kun!" shouted Eina as she dropped the crystals onto the desk and began to search Bell from behind the desk.

After a few moments Eina got out from behind the desk, and began to look him over in earnest, and even went to the point of lifting his shirt exposing a budding four pack. She blushed at that part, but dropped his shirt and shook her head.

"See I'm fine Eina-san." spoke Bell calmly with a soft smile that caused a slight blush to emerge on Eina's face.

"Ok, I guess you are. So how are you alright?" asked Eina as she began counting the crystals again.

"I was saved by a blonde woman who had eyes matching her hair-" began Bell before he was interrupted.

"You mean Aiz Wallenstein!" shouted Eina in surprise.

"I don't know her name, do you have a picture?" asked Bell as Eina pointed to a picture on the news board.

"Yeah, that's her!" shouted Bell.

"Ok, thank goodness you're safe, and here is 1,200 valis." spoke Eina with a small smile.

"Thanks!" spoke Bell as he grabbed the bag, and walked out of the trade hall.

Bell started to walk back to the church when he heard a distinct inaudible whisper. Bell knew he remembered that distinctly feminine voice, but couldn't put a face to it.

Bell looked all around trying to find the owner of the voice as it kept on saying inaudible things that were carried by the wind. With a frustrated sigh Bell walked on further to the church he called home. He got to the house just in time to see Hestia walk in.

"Hey Bell-kun!" shouted Hestia as she hugged him.

"Hi Kami-sama, how are you doing?" asked Bell with a smile on his face.

"Due to how well the shop is doing I got a bonus, fufufu. Feast your eyes Bell-kun, behold!" shouted Hestia in an over dramatic way as she revealed a large bowl of about two dozen fried potatoes.

"Wow Kami-sama, that's amazing!" shouted the white haired adventurer while clapping.

"Hmhmhmh, but before we eat let's do your stats!" shouted Hestia as she went into the supply drawer, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a needle.

Bell laid on the bed on his stomach, and Hestia sat on the nook of his back. Hestia lifted Bell's shirt up revealing a complex tattoo like design. The small goddess pricked her finger, and let a single drop of blood fall onto the tattoo, instantly it lit up. A bright glow of white could be seen as ancient letters were arranged into words, and archaic like numbers and symbols would change levels before it all settled. Hestia felt a sense of surprise.

"M-m-magic…" stated the buxom goddess in disbelief 'and a skill called Realis Phrase' thought the goddess who was still awe struck. 'I don't know about the skill so I better not put that on the paper.'

"What is it Kami-sama?" asked Bell as he turned his head.

Hestia shook her head before laying the paper down, and swiping her hand over it very carefully. She lifted the paper up before getting off of Bell, and letting him put his shirt on. She handed the white haired adventurer the piece of paper. As soon as Bell sat back down he had a paper in hand, and a giant smile on his face.

"I...I...I….Kami-sama I finally got magic!" shouted Bell with joy.

"Yes, You got the spells _**Cold's Stampede**_ , _**Azure Dance**_ , and _**Frost Wave**_." began Hestia "Remember though the first and third have a chant and _**Azure Dance**_ has the condition labeled Auto shift. I don't know much about Auto shift, but I think it activates under certain conditions if I remember correctly." ended Hesta.

"Yahoo! What are the chants Kami-sama!" shouted Bell with child like joy.

"I don't know, it only has 'listen to the wind' on under it." spoke Hestia, and instantly Bell realized what it meant.

The wind would tell him the chant, or the wind had to do the chant for him. Either way Bell was still happy, he had magic for pete's sake.

"Don't go out yet, Bell-kun you can go try the magic out tomorrow." spoke Hestia firmly as Bell pouted before nodding his head and began to eat a few fried potatoes.

Bell waited till Hestia went to sleep, and started snoring. He got up, and checked on her silently, once confirming she was indeed asleep, and then quietly began to creep out of the church. Right before he exited the church he bowed his head giving a silent apology to Hestia before going outside. As he walked through the dimly lit city he noticed how he felt a blanket of 'warmth' pass over him that he never felt during the day. It was the same feeling he got in the dungeon. It thrilled him.

Bell's quick pace got him to the dungeon in several minutes where he saw a few adventurers enter and several more leave, all with smiles. Bell drew his dagger from its sheathe as he entered the dungeon with a bright smile.

'I'll only be on the first floor.' thought Bell to himself as he walked through the dungeon looking for enemies while he held his dagger tightly.

Bell finally found a goblin trudging all by himself, and Bell's smile got wider.

'Now time to figure out how the magic works.' Bell thought as he remembered back to the feeling he had when he fought the large swarm of enemies earlier that day.

Bell finally started to feel a cold embrace, and thought he heard a whisper. He focused harder on the voice.

"My, aren't you impatient." spoke the voice as he finally could hear the wind.

"Yes, I am. I want to be able to help Kami-sama to the best of my abilities."

"My my my, I chose right I see." whispered the voice.

"How do I cast the spells?" Bell asked the wind when he saw the goblin turn, and raise its sword in his direction.

"You know how." whispered the wind in Bell's ear.

" _ **Can you kiss the heavens? Can you smell Hell's ashes? Can you feel the gale? Can you hear the arctic herd!**_ " he whispered at first, and slowly started to speak louder till he ended with a shout, his eyes glowed a bright icy blue.

Behind Bell a a gale started to pick up, and the sounds of neighing could be heard. Rushing past Bell was a herd of horses made of snow, and ice that numbered around a dozen in total, barely enough to span the width of the tunnel twice. They surged from behind him crushing everything in their path, and making the goblin that was once in front of them turn to dust. The only remnants of the goblin was its near indestructible soul crystal that was glowing a black color, and was slightly tinted white.

Bell released a small huff as he felt slightly winded. He quickly recovered before smiling brightly, and running through the tunnels in search of a large group of enemies to test how effective the spell was in terms of how many enemies he could take on at one time.

Bell was walking through the dungeon once more. After several minutes of not seeing any creatures he stopped to survey his surroundings. He looked at the floor to see that blood was smeared everywhere. He knelt down to inspect what race the blood belonged to till he heard shouting in the distance. He looked in the direction of the noise before he figured out that the voices belonged to a group of adventurers.

Bell instantly started running in the direction of the shouting. After less than a minute of time he came upon a set of stairs that led to the second floor. Throwing caution to the wind he sprinted down stairs, and when he arrived on the second floor he jogged in the direction of shouting. He saw a group of adventurers surrounded by several different types of enemies that numbered easily in the half a hundred range within a three way corridor with him behind a one third of the monsters. He looked at the creatures and saw goblins, armoured kobolds, and worgs **(AN: giant wolves).** Bell was looking at the sheer number and gritted his teeth. He tightened his grip on his dagger once more before focussing on the group in front of him.

" **Can you kiss the heavens? Can you smell Hell's ashes? Can you feel the gale? Can you hear the arctic herd!"** Bell shouted the ending drawing attention unto him as a stampede of a dozen horses born of frost charged through the ranks of enemies, the eyes of the frozen herd were blood red, their breath a smoky blue.

The herd of horses crushed everything in their path as they were neighing fiercely. When a monster swung its axe at one of the charging horse the axe head froze instantly, shattering into hundred of small pieces a moment later. The horses charged till the end of the stretch of tunnel, and several lengths before impacting the other adventurers the horses turned to mist, and faded as if they were never there in the first place. The adventurers were in a daze, but quickly recovered, and the three quickly past Bell with the white haired adventurer in tow.

The adventurers ran far faster than Bell for some reason as he started to slow down. Breathing became very taxing, and his vision began to blur. He felt a numbness spread over him. His mind began to cloud over making him lose his sense of reason. Bell looked around slowly as his eyelids grew heavier. His limbs began to feel imobile.

"What's….Happening….to….me?" Bell managed to struggle out as he fell to his knees, and began to crawl slowly.

After a few moments his vision went black, just like after he touched the book in that one cave. Bell finally lost his consciousness as he drifted into the black abyss that is sleep.

 **AN: Hey guys still need reviews for the stuff as I only really got two concerning it (technically 3). So right now it will be a harem story. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2 and 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Is it wrong to pick up a girl in a dungeon. SO NO SUING ME!**

 _Betad: by Johnnyroggers248_

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Writing*

 _ **Flashback, Time Skip, Spells/Skills**_

(Cough and things like that)

Chapter Two: Courage

Bell opened his eyes to see the world around him. He looked up to see the dimly lit crystals of the first floor. He turned his groggy eyes to the side to see that a group of monsters were looking at him fearfully. He finally widened his eyes as he stood up faster than he thought possible. Bell looked all around to see the monsters were all around him with weapons drawn, but for some reason they all looked fearfully at Bell.

The boy looked all around when he suddenly saw several statues of ice all around. He looked back over to the surrounding groups to see them all take several steps back.

Intrigued as to why, Bell looked down to see the floor was painted white with snow, and had specks of icy blue on it. Bell looked to see the groups stepping back as the ice began to proceed towards them all.

Bell was in awe at what was happening all around him. Then something clicked in Bell's head. Bell drew his dagger as the ice all around turned from a soft baby blue to a eye blinding white. Bell glanced at his dagger to see it glowing a ghostly dark blue, as smoke flowed off of it. Bell locked eyes with the surrounding goblins as they started to toss rocks on the ice.

Seeing the rocks not freezing a goblin took a cautious step on the ice. When others saw the goblins standing tall and not frozen they also began to step onto the snow. The twenty goblins (ten on each side) began to shamble with angered eyes as they wanted to get revenge for their fallen comrades.

Bell focused his gaze on the group in front of him as he focused on what to do. Surprisingly to Bell, all of the goblins were moving so slow, as if they were molasses in the dead of winter. Bell gripped his dagger hard as he sprinted towards the group in front of him. The goblins raised their arms as the white and tan blur known as Bell flew by them. The ice coating Bell's dagger leaving its mark as red ice appeared where the cuts were. Though they prevented bleeding, they did something much worse. The red and blue ice began to go viral as it started to spread its phantom like grasp all over the goblins.

The ten humanoids let out blood curdling squeals like pigs about to be slaughtered. Moments later the ten humanoids were frozen like the others. The thirty goblins seeing this quickly fled in fear at seeing the strength of the adventurer before them. Little did Bell know that his once white hair had been glowing the same eerie blue as his dagger.

Bell took a deep breathe as the ice in the groin vault like area began to recede slowly. His once glowing hair faded back to snow white and his dagger settled on returning to its lusterless silver.

Bell calmed his breathing before walking over to the ice sculptures that looked absolutely beautiful in Bell's eyes. However when he touched the statues of the goblins, they turned to a pile of snow with a small white tinted soul crystal nestled in the white powdery blanket. Bell went around, and collected about fifteen total before he tried to find his way out.

Bell eventually found his way out after around half an hour. When he went out of the tunnel he noticed it was about sunrise, and he was starving. Bell walked around as he started to notice more eyes on him surprisingly. He looked around as inconspicuously as he could, and saw many pairs of eyes linger on his form. He was brought out of his wonderment when he saw a short young looking girl with large breasts and black hair holding a piece of paper up of him. Bell sighed as he walked towards her.

Hestia had her back turned towards Bell as she asked several adventurers if they had seen _her_ Bell-kun. Bell sighed once more as he put a hand on Hestia's shoulder. The goddess immediately froze and turned slowly as she thought the person who had a hand on her shoulder was not very friendly. Once fully turned Hestia had a blank stare on her face for several seconds as several loading dots began to go over her head as she processed what she was looking at. In a split second Hestia was on top of Bell's shoulders and was gnawing on his head as her teeth mystically turned animeishly sharp.

"AH! Kami-sama please stop!" shouted the white haired adventurer as he began to run around flailing his arms wildly.

Instantly Hestia dropped from Bell's shoulders, grabbed his hand, and flew back to the church in a few seconds. The only thing left in the path was clouds of dust and people with sweatdrop like looks as they shrugged, released a sigh and then went on about their day.

As soon as Bell and Hestia were both inside of the church they stopped. Hestia took a quick breath before smacking Bell while shouting "BAKA!" and then jumping on him shoving his head into her very generous bosom, and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his head locking him into her chest, yet he could still breathe somehow.

They stayed like this which gave Bell plenty of time to engrain how soft, and pliable his goddess's breasts were, yet also enough time for her to start rubbing her head on top of his as if her face were a hand, and Bell's hair was a magic genie lamp.

"I missed you soooooooo, much Bell-kun!" shouted Hestia as she rubbed his head harder with her cheek.

"Kami-sama, can you please get off?" asked Bell lightly as he resisted the slight urge to hug her back. Immediately Hestia was off of him, and staring at him with a light glare.

"What's wrong Kami-sama?" asked Bell hesitantly.

"Where were you Bell-kun!" shouted Hestia as she began to lightly, yet rapidly swing her arms hitting Bell in the chest.

Immediately Bell began to sweat as his eyes drifted to the side.

"Well…." began Bell lowly as he slowly stepped backwards.

"Don't tell me you went, and used magic last night Bell-kun!" shouted Hestia as her eyes narrowed in uncharacteristic anger.

"H-heh, um, bye!" shouted Bell as he turned to run out, but instantly Hestia's hand went forward, and gripped the back of his shirt with an iron like grip.

"Bell-kun, you did listen to me right?" asked Hestia with an all too sweet tone of voice that was accompanied by a bitter sweet smile.

"Uh-uh, OW!" shouted Bell as Hestia started biting his head once more.

Bell finally managed to get Hestia off his head before dashing out of the ruined church as fast as possible. Bell continued running forward without looking back as he charged through the market.

Suddenly Bell ran into something as he heard an "Eep!" followed by an "AH!" as he fell face first into something soft.

Bell tried to push himself off as he placed his hands on something soft. WHen he did he heard "Ahn! Hn!" which instinctively made him go full blown tomato, and he stood up straight without the use of his hands.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Bell as he bowed expecting a slap or something, only to not receive such a thing.

"It-it's all right. Yo-you're going to the dungeon right?" asked the silver haired girl who had an apron on.

"Ye-yeah, why Mrs.-?" asked Bell as he let the sentence trail off.

"Oh, my name's Syr, and here Mr.-!" shouted the girl known as Syr as she thrusted a box towards him.

"Umm, I can't accept this and Bell ." spoke Bell while taking a step back.

"Please, for repayment just come visit the Benevolent Mistress tonight, you know, to return the bento." spoke Syr though whispering the last part while twirling a stray strand of hair.

"O-ok!" shouted Bell with a nod as he accepted the bento and started off to the dungeon this time around.

Bell walked by fast as he looked around. He noticed several adventurers walking by with heavy laden faces as they trudged towards the dungeon at a very lumbered and encumbered pace. Bell shook his head as he walked briskly into the dungeon by himself.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Bell came out exhausted and covered in not only soot, but also in blood. The blood was from both his enemies and himself as could be shown by the mix of purple, green, and red that stained his face.

Bell looked around before seeing the sun getting ready to start its descent behind the nearby mountains, so he ran as quick as he could to the exchange shop. When he got there he put his thirty small crystals in.

"15,000 Valis." spoke the man behind the counter as Bell smiled before turning on his heel, and heading to the Benevolent Mistress.

Bell approached the medieval looking inn as he took a breath. He then steeled his nerves as he pulled the bento out of his knapsack before entering. Bell opened the heavy double doors and looked around before seeing Syr.

"AHH! Bell-kun come over here!" shouted Syr as she patted a seat near the bar before walking off with a tray of drinks.

Bell went to the indicated seat and sat down before opening the menu. He looked through it already beginning to sweat from the prices. 'Ok the fish and chips is 450 valis, the macaroni dinner is 400 valis, and the burger dinner is 500 valis. I need to go cheap so the mac dinner sounds like a plan.' thought Bell while sweating profusely before looking up just as a plate was slammed down in his face. Bell's mouth was wide open as three more plates made themselves known.

"Eat up, you need to put some meat on them bones. You an adventurer ain't ya!" shouted a very masculine looking women with a large smile.

'Rock fish platter is 1400 valis, angus steak dinner is 1500, lobster tail feast is 1800 valis, and minotaur tri tip is 2400 valis.' thought Bell with an appalled look on his face.

"I-i-i can't afford any of this." spoke Bell meekly as he looked at the woman with a weak look.

"Ah, you can work off what you can't pay by doing dishes, the names Mia, butcha can call me Mama." spoke the woman with a large smile just as a loud group walked in led by a flat chested red haired woman. The group consisted of the Loki familia's main adventurers: Riveria, Tione, Tiona, Bete, and Aiz. The group quickly walked to a large round table before ordering various assortments of drinks and meals.

"Hey Aiz, what did you think of that tomato boy yesterday?" asked Bete as Bell clenched his fist tightly.

'Stand up for yourself~' whispered a voice as a cold wind blew through the open windows.

Aiz didn't respond as she sipped her drink slightly.

"AIZ! Hey, I'm talking to you. WHat do you think of that coward who probably doesn't even know how to fight?" asked Bete once more standing up.

'Stand up and show them who you really are~' spoke the voice once more in Bell's ear as the cold wind became bone chilling.

"Bete, stop it was our fault he-" started Riveria before the wind blew all the candles out making the inn become very dark.

"Your name is Bete, right?" asked Bell eerily calmly from his seat.

"Who are you!" shouted Bete before all the candles magically relit to show three adventurers standing: Bete, Riveria, and Bell. Bell squinted his eyes before laughing "AHH it's you tomato boy!"

"My name is Bell Cranel, mutt." snarled out Bell not even knowing where he suddenly got the courage to back talk a first class adventurer.

The name Bell used to call out Bete made a tension grow as everything became eerily quiet.

"What...did...you...call...me?" asked Bete with clenched teeth.

"You want to talk smack about me just because of your stupid mistake, so who's fault is it that I got in a pinch?" asked an angry Bell as he took a step forward.

"Woah calm down hotshot." spoke Tione as she held Bell back while Tiona and Riveria held Bete back.

"Bell, I suggest you leave before this gets personal." spoke Loki with folded hands and eyes closed tight.

"No, I'm not someone who let's any random stranger spit on my name." spoke Bell as he felt a ghostly hand on his shoulder. Bell turned an eye to see a silhouette of a smiling black haired pale woman with a scythe in hand.

'Show him why you were chosen.' whispered the voice into Bell's ear as he turned to stare down Bete once more.

"I would watch your mouth, boy." spoke Tiona as Aiz observed Bell silently yet carefully.

"If your mutt won't stop running his snout then why should I stop?" asked Bell as he leveled an intense glare towards the woman.

"I apologize for Bete's comment." spoke Loki as she resumed drinking.

"Thank you Loki-sama." spoke Bell as he turned to get back to his food.

"Yeah that's right run away you tomato!" shouted Bete making Bell stop mid stride.

"You want to go dog breath." spoke Bell as the air was tense enough to slice with a butter knife.

"Wait, if you two are going to fight take it outside.!" shouted Mia with crossed arms as she kept a calm face present.

"Let's go tomato." spoke Bete as he got up, and walked outside with a sword drawn.

Bell followed outside with his dagger reverse gripped. The two stared each other down as Bell leveled his breathing.

'Your chanting magic is not to be used.' spoke the voice as she appeared near Bell again.

"Let's go...weakling." spoke Bete as Bell stood in a readied stance "What not going to attack? Are you scared?" shouted Bete trying to get a rise out of Bell.

"The louder the dog barks, the less the bite hurts." spoke Bell in a whisper like tone than seemed to carry as Bete instantly tensed up.

"What was that tomato!" shouted Bete as he charged Bell with his sword in an overhead swing.

Bell quickly rolled forward dodging the strike before turning to slash Bete. However just as Bell was about to give a cut he was launched back by Bete who kicked Bell. Bell landed back a few yards away gasping as the kick hurt quite a bit. Bell took a deep breath before leveling a glare at Bete.

Suddenly Bell charged as Bete got in a defensive stance. Bete suddenly began an overhead swing once more as Bell smirked. Bell moved to the side by a small amount just as the blade brushed past his clothes. Bete raised a foot to kick Bell, but Bell dropped under the kick, and slammed his shoulder into Bete's upper thigh, bringing the wolf like man to the ground.

Bete not expecting the hit let go of his sword dropping it as the two adventurers were now on the floor. Bell quickly recovered and began to slug Bete wildly with his right fist and slash Bete's chest lightly as to not kill the man. Bell got four solid punches and two deep gashes in before Bete recovered and shoved the white haired boy off of him. Bete stood up with a howl as he let loose an angry sound before growling.

The moon was out and shined down on Bete who smirked with a feral like grin. Suddenly his hair grew longer all over as he began to become far more beast like.

"You will regret ever living." spoke Bete in a deep wild like tone as he let loose a loud howl before charging once more at a substantially faster speed.

Bell could barely keep up as Bete wolf like claws dug into his body leaving gashes as he began to dash around Bell. Bell was soaked in crimson and huffing deeply as the clouds once more covered the moon. Bete then turned from his beast like state back to his previous state. The onlookers then started to laugh at Bell as he was still trying to fight.

'Please, I just want to be strong.' thought Bell in his mind as the winds around him began to pick up and cool down.

Everyone looked around as the wind began to become visible with the ferocious wisps and hisses that could be heard. Bell looked up to show his once blood red eyes were now colored white like his hair with a band of black in the center.

"I will not lose." whispered Bell quietly before disappearing and reappearing behind Bete with his dagger out stretched.

Bete suddenly coughed violently as a large slash appeared on his chest. The wound was not deep nor was it shallow as blood slowly seeped out. Bete growled however as he turned to look at a still unmoving Bell. Bete charged Bell from behind as he prepared to strike Bell down with a lethal blow. However just before Bete would have hit Bell, Bell moved. Bell was now at another corner of the road area in front of the double doors. Bete growled once more as another shallower gash appeared. Bete turned, and was about to strike Bell down before Loki stepped in.

"Alright you two enough is enough. I want to get back to my drinking!" shouted Loki with a happy smirk as Bell nodded before walking back inside the Benevolent mistress to finish eating.

Loki looked at Bete with a death glare as she had seen where he was going to hit. She knew most definitely that Bete would have struck Bell's neck… just as Bell would have driven his dagger through Bete's abdomen causing both to die. Riveria appeared next to Bete moments later to heal him as the blood was still leaking, though rather slowly.

"You stupid man, you couldn't just apologize, now you did not only disgrace yourself, but also the Loki Familia." spoke Riveria sternly as she finished healing Bete and walked back in to finish her mean.

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

"You will help wash dishes for a week from 6-8 p.m." spoke Mia as she looked at Bell with a calm face.

"Thank you Mia-san." spoke Bell while on his hands and knees.

"Good, now go along you can start tomorrow. You earned it after teaching that man a lesson." spoke Mia as Bell nodded and turned before running back with a bag in each hand filled with leftovers.

Chapter 3: New Element

Bell was just walking around. The week he had to work at the Benevolent mistress went relatively smoothly aside from the occasional blush from several of the waitresses when Bell removed his armor and was left in his tight tunic.

Bell however was bored right now due to going into the dungeon and finally hitting the fifth floor. While he was excited it had began to get a tad challenging and monotonous. So in order to edge of his boredom he walked in the Benevolent Mistress.

"Good morning!" shouted Bell across the semi empty tavern.

"Hello Bell!" shouted Syr as she took the bento he brought to her as she had been making a lunch for him daily.

"Say Syr, would you happen to have anything I could read. I've been trying to learn a little but I've never had a chance to read anything.

"Actually we recently found this book around." spoke Syr as she showed a red colored book "We looked at the cover inside and it didn't have a name. So you can read it, and if the owner comes back you can just give it back to the person." spoke Syr as Bell looked at her with awe.

"Thank you Syr, I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done or if the owner comes to you." shouted Bell with excitement as he had stars in his eyes. Syr blushed before averting her eyes and beginning to fiddle with her fingers. As she returned her gaze to where Bell last was to ask him something she saw he was gone. She let loose a sigh before steeling herself to ask him when she saw him next.

Meanwhile Bell was gleefully walking back into the abandoned church. Hestia wasn't home yet as she was working at the shop a little later than usual to make some extra money. Bell didn't mind though as he opened the book and turned to where page one would be. As soon as he turned to it he saw the page without a word on it. He kept flipping through page after page with each one empty. Then he came upon a random page in the middle and immediately fell unconscious.

He felt himself drifting through his dreams as various pictures flashed through his mind. Some from his childhood, others from more recent times in his life. Then he came upon a picture from his childhood and everything stopped.

Bell found himself in a burning house. He looked around trying to find his father. He shouted but no words came to life as he began to cry. He continued to try to shout but it was all in vain as the world around him continued to burn. He tried running but his body wouldn't move, couldn't move. His body suddenly fell to the ground. Bell found himself coughing as he tried to move but his body was unable to function. After several minutes his body began to slowly move as he crawled through the still burning house. He could hear the shouts of men and women outside as he opened his mouth to scream. Once more nothing came out. He gave up trying to shout as he continued crawling. As he crawled embers began to sink down lower to the ground as the roof lit the floor above Bell aflame. Bell looked up to see part of the floor fall around him. He heard the fire begin to crackle with a hiss as it fell on his leg singing it slightly as Bell kicked it off surprisingly fast.

Bell began to panic as the roof above him began to fall. Just as a piece would have landed on him a fist impacted it and turned it into splinters. Bell winced as a piece embedded itself in his shoulder but felt relieved when the man lifted him from the burning floor. The man looked Bell in the eyes to show his face to be his grandfather. Bell was about to speak before he felt himself thrown out the window just as the house collapsed behind him. His grandfather was wearing a loving smile as Bell flew through the air. Bell woke suddenly with his face stained by dry tears.

"If only I could have saved him." whispered Bell lightly as he clenched his fist in front of the still lit fire of his fireplace. Bell suddenly jumped back in surprise as the flames turned a blue before flickering back to an orangish red. Bell was surprised as he stepped forward to feel the heat of the flames. As soon as his hand became close the flame turned blue, and its once debilitating heat that caused Bell to be uncomfortable turned to a welcoming cold as his hand was encased in the blue flame.

Bell's eyes widened when the flame suddenly went out causing the room to be blanketed by darkness. Bell blinked a moment before he started to stumble around in hopes of finding the switch to turn the lights on. A moment later Bell tripped over a piece of furniture as he kissed the ground. Just then the lights came on as Hestia let loose a sigh before blinking at seeing Bell on the floor.

"Bell-kun! If you want to kiss anything then it should be me!" shouted Hestia as she opened her arms wide before launching herself at Bell. Bell finally stood just as her arms wrapped around him and he fell to the ground once more as Hestia was about to kiss him.

"Kami-sama!" shouted Bell as he blushed and tried to pry her off him. After a few minutes Bell finally managed to escape his 'torture'.

"So why were you lying on the ground?" asked Hestia as she now gave Bell some space.

"I was reading this book, and I suddenly felt tired." spoke Bell as he himself looked confused.

"You mean this one?" asked Hestia as Bell nodded. Hestia began looking through the book before sighing.

"You read a grimoire, a one time use book." spoke Hestia as she laid the book down.

"I-i-i." began Bell before freezing up completely.

"Just be quiet and don't say a word about it. Besides then know one will come after us. The owner must have surely expected such a case to happen anyways." spoke Hestia with a giggle 'Now Bell will have to do my bidding. We will snuggle for eternity HAHAHAHAHA!' thought Hestia in her mind with a diabolical smile.

"Ar-are you sure Kami-sama."

"Yes, yes I am Bell-kun, but you need to do something for me or I might tell someone about you reading the book." spoke Hestia with a wide grin as she sounded oddly happy with the turn of events.

"Ye-yes Kami-sama. Anything you want Kami-" spoke Bell until the door swung open.

"Bell-kun!" shouted Syr loudly.

"Yes Syr-san?"

"That book it was a grimoire have you opened it?" shouted Syr with a scared look on her face.

"I-I-I did." spoke Bell with his face down.

"So this is the one you gave the book to?" spoke a woman with violet eyes garbed in a dark tan robe.

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you." shouted Bell while bowing lowly.

'That bitch took away my chance to seduce Bell, no matter I'll just snuggle with him anyway feigning having a nightmare, yes yes that's what I'll do.' thought Hestia as she leveled a heated glare at the woman.

'He's very interesting. He doesn't look strong, but by the signature of three magics he has to be hiding something. Hmm, Bell-san, I'll be keeping an eye on you.'

"-anything at all maam."

"I should have expected this after leaving the book there, so I'll let you off easy by having you show me what the grimoire gave you for powers." spoke the woman as Bell nodded, he looked to Hestia who let a sigh escape. The two went through the process as Hestia eyed the paper closely.

"He has gained fire magic." spoke Hestia as the woman nodded before bidding them farewell.

"Hey Syr-san?"

"Yes Bell-kun?"

"How did you know this was my home. I never gave you my address…." spoke Bell as he looked at her a with a .

"Uhhhhh, oh would you look at the time hahaha, BYE BELL-KUN!" shouted Syr as she dashed out of the church.

"Bell-kun…" spoke Hestia with a deep and evil tone as her eyes glowed red.

"Yes, Kami-samaahhhhh!" Began Bell before he broke out screaming as Hestia once more began to gnaw on his head.

 **AN: Yeah I know a long time since the last update. I just wanted a little break. Also it looks like it will be a harem story, but it is not fully decided. So, please send in your thought of yes or no on the harem, and who you wants as the pairing(s).**

 **List of power (scale 1-100) F (1-15), E (16-30), D (31-45), C (46-60), B (61-75), A (76-90), S (91-100) [Monsters can go above S rank]**

 **?=has yet to be told by me**

 **Bete (75-85 depending on how much magic an enemy is using)**

 **Bete in Ulfhedinn mode (84-91 depending on how much magic an enemy is using)**

 **Tione (80)**

 **Tiona (81)**

 **Aiz (92)**

 **Riveria (89)**

 **Bell before he found the ice grimoire (27)**

 **Bell in Normal mode (52)**

 **Bell in ? mode (74)**

 **Bell in ? mode (90)**

 **Bell in ? mode (95)**

 **Bell in ? mode (70-103 depending on 'Will')**

 **Goblin (15)**

 **Kobold (17)**

 **Armored Kobold (24)**

 **Worg (24-30 depending on size)**

 **Minotaur (60-70 depending on size, age, weapon, and surroundings)**


End file.
